


Graduating Together Forever

by catflowers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Graduation, High School, M/M, One Shot, Season 4 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tony is cute, clay opens up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflowers/pseuds/catflowers
Summary: Clay Jensen and Tony bond together one last time for their 2019 ceremony! WARNING: Major spoilers for 13RW season 4.
Relationships: Clay Jensen & Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla
Kudos: 23





	Graduating Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to this year's class of 2020!! Wishing you all the best! I hope you enjoy this short one-shot of our favorite boys all grown-up!! Clay finally opens up to Tony.

This was Clay Jensen's big day..

He was finally graduating! And despite all the bullshit he went through to get to this point, he couldn't help but to feel proud. His parents were happy, and his graduation speech sent the audience roaring. But there was still his...

feelings...

for Tony Padilla, specifically.

Tony was there from the very beginning, he was Clay's metaphorical rock when Hannah died. He fixes cars, but he was very good at fixing Clay's heart. He needed to say goodbye one last time. Clay walked over to the stage and greeted Tony. He couldn't move on from the loss of Justin. He kissed Tony, for what felt like forever. Clay's heart stopped and Tony embraced it. Tony hugged him, and they both hugged together. Clay loves Tony. And Tony loved Clay. This moment was treasured. Because even though he had girlfriends, nobody could replace Tony's charm or wit. Clay started to tear up as Tony patted his back.

"I love you, man." Tony's words echoed throughout the room as everyone was partying and celebrating their futures together.


End file.
